


Anything

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cum Play, Cumplay, Demon Powers, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, Meg x Reader - Freeform, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reader Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, angel grace, cas x reader, castiel x reader - Freeform, over sensitivity, seraph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: Castiel, Meg, and yourself spend some much needed quality time in the bedroom.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the unofficial prequel to my story, 'Lock Your Door'. It can be read totally on it's own if you don't want to read Lock Your Door first.

Since Meg had joined you and Castiel the first time, what you might refer to as a  _sexual understanding_  had been going on. Sometimes, when Cas was away, you would have sex with Meg. Other times, Meg might have sex with Cas; and then of course there were the times when you would all have sex together.

Of course you and your angel still had alone time. And of course you still loved each other very, very much. There was nothing that could get in the way of that. Which is what made this situation with Meg so perfect- aside from her body of course.

Your times alone with her were amazing. You loved the way her tight pussy fluttered around your fingers and the way your name rolled off her tongue as she came. Meg tasted sweet, which isn’t something you’d expect from a demon; but that only made her even more addicting. And God, the way her alway perfectly hard nipples felt when you swirled your tongue around them did things to you that you never thought possible.

Of course, Castiel had his fun with her as well. The look on his face when she took his throbbing cock down her throat made your arousal drip down your inner thighs. Sometimes you just liked to watch- and  _fuck_  did they put on a good show.

The three of you had planned to spend tonight together, and you were ecstatic as you walked down the sidewalk next to the motel, and up to the room that Cas had checked out earlier today. Your hands were almost shaky as you unlocked the door, you could hear Meg from the outside. She was moaning from what you assumed to be her riding your angel, and just the thought of it was making you wet.

Walking into the room, you were pleased to see that you were right. You saw Cas leaning against the headboard, partially sitting up while Meg swiveled her hips with his cock inside of her. Cas’ hands were on her hips and his bottom lip was between his teeth, her own hands cupped her breasts while her head fell back from the intense pleasure. They heard you come in of course, and Meg turned around a bit to look at you.

“Well don’t just stand there, get your clothes off.” she said breathlessly.

Smirking, you sat your bag down on the floor. You were quick to get your clothes off; shedding one layer after the other until you stood completely naked, which gained Castiel’s attention.

Meg noticed his gaze shift from her breasts to you, and she began moving around and lying back on the bed. The way that she moved kept Cas’ cock inside of her as they switched into the missionary position. Castiel didn’t need to be told to sit up on his knees and pull Meg’s legs up, he knew that’s what she had planned.

Meg reached her arms out for you to come over to her, and while still moaning she said, “Let me taste you.”

Her face became more and more flushed as you walked over to the bed; she looked incredibly hot with your boyfriend filling her up with his thick cock. Crawling up onto the bed, you put your knees on either side of Meg’s face, which positioned your pussy perfectly over her face. She wrapped her arms around your thighs while you looked up at Cas, and you gasped loudly as she pulled you down and brought her tongue into contact with your swollen sex.

You were much more aroused than you originally thought you were. You hadn’t been touched all day, and even the lightest touch made that evident. Cas leaned forward while fucking Meg to kiss you, which you were only partially able to return. Fuck, you could taste her sweet juices on his tongue, which only fueled your arousal.

As Meg tongue repeatedly flicked at your clit and occasionally swiped down to your entrance, you felt your legs became weak. You reached out and pushed Cas gently so that he would slow down on fucking Meg until you could lean over, and bring your head between Meg’s thighs while Castiel was still inside of her. You felt her tense up with anticipation- what you and Cas were about to do with her was one of the most pleasurable things that someone with a pussy could experience.

Her tongue still worked on you and now your tongue was darting out to lick her delicious pussy while Cas fucked her entrance. Your angel pinned her legs apart with his grace, preventing her from moving so that you and him could work your magic on her. Heat coiled in your lower belly as you reached up with your hand and slicked your finger with your saliva and Meg’s juices. Then, you took your hand and moved it down, past Cas’ cock, and down to her ass.

Her soft lips sucked your clit into her mouth while you pushed your slicked up finger into her ass. Meg’s breathing was now more shallow than before as you circled her sensitive bud with your tongue, while Castiel fucked her, and while you thrust your finger in and out of her ass. You could feel her trembling, and you could sense that she was desperate to move, but Cas kept her pinned down.

You didn’t mind that she had slowed down on working you over, you could most likely come untouched with the way that she was trembling beneath you. Her sweet little whimpers, and the way she shivered made every ounce of this work worth it- not that this was work in the first place.

Cas could feel Meg’s release approaching, her pussy fluttered and clenched around his throbbing cock. You made quick work with your tongue, bringing her right to the edge by moving around her bud with your lips and tongue, never making the same movement twice. Cas reached down and threaded his fingers through your hair and pulled slightly at the same time you felt Meg’s teeth very gently drag over your clit, causing you to come tumbling down and come completely undone.

Both you and the demon came at the same time, panting and moaning, writhing with your backs arching, desperately trying to keep your tongues on each other’s pussys. Cas didn’t have to try very hard to keep his own release at bay, angel stamina was something fierce.

When both you and Meg came down after several seconds, you sat up, climbed off of her, and moved to the empty side of the bed. Looking back, her face was glistening with your slick and she whined as Castiel slowly pulled out of her; a sound she only made while with the two of you. A sound that you quite honestly didn’t  _want_  her to make with anyone else.

Cas was quick to lean over and kiss you deeply, tasting Meg on your tongue and reaching out to pull you up on your knees. Meg quickly sat up and joined the two of you, her lips crashing on both yours’ and Cas’. You moved from Castiel to Meg for a moment, kissing her just as deeply as you kissed Castiel. She tasted of you and the way her tongue drug across your bottom lip sent chills through you.

You could feel your angel’s hand on your ass, and judging by the way Meg smiled against your lips, it was obvious that his hand was on her ass as well. Your hands moved up and gripped onto Meg’s sides, and pushed her back down onto the bed so that she was lying on her back again. You moved up to straddle her before leaning down and kissing her some more.

Meg’s breasts pressed against yours, the thin layer of sweat on both of you making things slightly slippery, yet as always, fun. Grinding your hips against hers, your hand slipped up into her hair, stroking her dark locks as you kissed her deeply.

Sometimes, –and this was one of those times– you couldn’t resist Meg. Your mouth was on every part of her body that it could be on. After kissing her, you moved down to bite her neck, moaning from the taste of her sweet skin. You licked the spot right under her ear, allowing your hot breath to warm the slick trail you’d left on her neck with your tongue. Her arms wrapped around you and her nails dug slightly into your back as you worked your way down on her.

The pace at which you were moving quickened and you switched positions so that you were now between her legs. Your heart pounded with anticipation as your mouth moved down her chest until you were able to take one of Meg’s breasts into your mouth. Her nipple was already erect, and as you kneeled between her legs and leaned over her, one of your hands travelled down her torso until your fingers reached that soaking wet pussy of hers- ready and waiting for another orgasm.

Castiel shifted on the bed and you smiled with Meg’s nipple between your teeth when you felt him kneel behind you. Your angel pulled your hips up, making sure not to disrupt what you were doing to Meg. Your mouth let go of her momentarily as he pushed his cock into you at the same time that you dipped two fingers into Meg’s entrance.

As you adjusted to Cas’ size quickly,  you looked up at the demon to see her eyes roll into the back of her head as your fingers curled up inside  her wet heat. Castiel’s hands were firmly planted on your hips as he pulled you onto his cock while he fucked into you, pushing himself deep inside.

“Cas, baby, scoot back.” you breathed, and he did, pulling you with him; but carefully, as not to disrupt your plans.

“Meg, up.” you said, more demanding this time. You momentarily pulled your fingers out of her and moved your hand down to push up on her ass until her pussy sat perfectly positioned in front of you.

You went back to fingering her- still with two fingers, curling them up and scissoring them, making her squirm and moan under your touch. You panted and whimpered with Castiel deep inside you, and a few seconds later your mouth was back on Meg’s throbbing sex. She looked directly at Cas while he fucked you, his thrusting causing her own breasts to bounce just slightly.

Moaning against her pussy, you devoured her, and soon removed your fingers from her entrance so that you could move your tongue down. You thrust your tongue into her entrance, her sweet tang only turning you on even more. Castiel could feel just how hungry you were for her, which only encouraged him to fuck you harder, making him want to come.

“ _Nngh, don’t you come yet, Clarence_.” Meg said through the pleasure, her words were broken and breathless as you began to shake your head with your lips against her.

You moved back up to work on Meg’s clit. Sucking it into your mouth, you moaned from the way she sounded when she whimpered. Castiel’s hand moved and suddenly came down hard on your ass, surprising you and causing you to cry out, the vibrations of your voice sending Meg over the edge.

Her back arched and your hands slid up to keep her thighs apart as she sucked a sharp breath in through her teeth and cried out; this orgasm very obviously hitting her much harder than the last. When she was done coming, Castiel leaned over you and wrapped his arms around you from behind to pull you up on your knees and bring your back to his chest as he continued to fuck you.

“You need to come baby?” you asked him. He only shook his head and pulled your head to the side so that he could kiss you deeply. His tongue slid into your mouth and he breathed you in, the taste and smell of Meg heavy on your tongue.

His hand fell from your face so that both of his hands could move to cup your breasts. Castiel squeezed and twisted your nipples between his fingers. Meg had sat up and now she rubbed your clit with the tip of her finger. Her touch was gentle, yet fast. You began to fall apart in Cas’ arms as you quickly approached your own release.

“Mmm,” Meg moaned as she looked up at you while your head fell back against Cas’ chest, “Cas I think we should see how many times we can get her to come.”

Panting and whining as your knees wobbled, you depended solely on Cas for support. Your walls tightly clenched around Cas’ cock, and tears formed in the corners of your eyes as your orgasm washed over you. It was a quick one, but intense. You hadn’t realized Cas had pulled your arms around behind your back and held them there with one hand while his free hand kept a grip on your hair, pinning you in place.

You began to feel a dark energy, an energy you recognized as Meg’s demon power hold your knees firmly in place while your mind was clouded with the same dark energy. The angle at which Castiel held you exposed your neck to him, and he couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss you there.

Meg had only done this to you once before, this sort of mind control. She’s said it doesn’t take so much effort with you in this vulnerable state. You could feel your eyes flash black, just like hers do. Any and all train of thought left your mind and had you not been held up so well you’d have fallen over. It was almost as if you were high, only the sensation was cool instead of warm. Goosebumps formed over your skin, and you could feel the pleasure so intensely that your nipples tingled almost in the same way your clit did when someone’s tongue was on it.

Small whimpers left your mouth while Meg kept on circling your clit with her finger, and while Cas kept on fucking you. You were soaking wet and he was filling you to the brim with each and every thrust. Meg sat up on her knees, using her power to take nearly all of your ability to feel  _anything_  but pleasure away. You felt her tongue dart out against one of your nipples while Cas sucked on your neck over your pulse point. Everything moved in slow motion yet incredibly fast all at the same time.

The next orgasm that hit you was unexpected. With this trance that you were in, all you could do was scream. Meg’s free hand came up to cover your mouth while she rubbed your clit faster and sucked on your breast harder. Tears streamed freely down your face as your body broke out into a cold sweat. You trembled and went limp, still trying to scream as you experienced what you only knew how to describe as pure ecstasy.

Knowing you wouldn’t be able to bear much more of her mind control, Meg released you as you came down from your orgasm. They were both careful with you, as every touch made you feel as if you were on cloud nine. Cas allowed you to gently fall forward as Meg moved out of the way. His hand came down and gently pressed on the small of your back, and you quickly felt yourself recover as the warmth of his grace washed over you.

You took a deep breath, feeling refreshed. Sitting back up and turning around, Meg gave you that look that said you should both put your lips on the angel’s cock. You smiled, and you and Meg moved together to push Castiel down on his back, finally allowing him to lay back and take his turn.

Her mouth was on his cock first, she wasted no time taking his length as far as she could; she had no gag reflex, and was able to take his cock in as deep as physically possible. He groaned, her throat much tighter than either of your pussies; which said a lot as you were both extremely tight.

Castiel unintentionally bucked his hips up and you crawled up and planted a loving kiss to his lips before moving down to kiss his neck. Cas pulled you back up to kiss you once more and whisper, “I love you.” before you went back down on him.

“Love you too, lay back.” you said. He had no idea what he was in for.

Your lips traced their way down his neck, then to his chest. You moaned against him, loving every inch of his body. You flicked his nipple with your tongue a couple of times as his breathing became shallow.

You continued down his torso, tracing the freckles on his stomach with your tongue on your way down. Eventually, your lips reached the base of his cock, where Meg still bobbed her head and licked and sucked the angel with everything she had. When you licked the base of his cock, he came undone. It was just what he needed for his ultimate release.

He whimpered and thrusted up and then stilled while Meg milked his cock of all of his cum, gently rubbing his balls as she did so. She waited until the hot spurts slowed to a stop before removing her mouth. She then sat up –as did you– and held her finger up, telling Cas to stay put. Her lips crashed into yours, and her tongue pushed into your mouth with part of Castiel’s salty cum still on her tongue. You gladly took the spendings into your mouth, and as she pulled back, you allowed some of the cum to drip down onto your bottom lip so that you could give Cas a little show as you licked it up.

“No point in keeping something that tastes that good to myself now is there?” Meg said.

“I love it when you share.” you said seductively as you leaned back down over Cas’ cock.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I wanna taste too, baby.” you cooed.

Before his cock had the chance to go soft after such a rewarding orgasm, you took his cock into your mouth and sucked. His body jerked up as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“One more, Clarence.” Meg said, and she reached down and squeezed your ass while your tongue swirled around Cas’ cock. She had to have been using some of her demon power to hold him back, or at least enough to remind him to lie still.

The whimpers that left Castiel’s mouth were sinful. His face contorted with painful pleasure as you looked up at him. Bobbing your head and forcing him to stay erect, you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock and squeezed. Precum leaked from the tip of his cock at an uncontrollable rate, and you moaned around him as the salty taste soon filled your mouth.

His hand moved down and threaded into your hair, and you looked up to make eye contact with him. His face was completely flushed, and tears were ready to spill from the corners of his eyes. It was too much for him, but in the best way possible.

Meg moved up to trail kisses along his torso just as you had been before, only slightly more encouraging. You and Meg wanted him to come for you both so badly, just like the good seraph you knew he was. His cock struggled to stay hard but just like you knew he could after some hard sucking, he came a second time. Castiel cried out, yanking on your hair hard as his second hot load filled your mouth, and went down your throat.

“Swallow all of it, Y/N.” Meg demanded of you, and you did just that.

You then let Cas’ cock fall from your mouth, but not before you teased the head with your tongue, causing him to jerk around a bit more for good measure. You’d never seen your angel quite this vulnerable, but god, did it do things to you.

“We’re gonna have to do this some more later.” you breathed as you sat up.

Castiel looked at you, totally submissive as you sat back on your feet, full of pride.

“I think I’d be up for that.” Meg agreed before you both looked Cas in the eye.

“ _Anything_  for the two of you.” he said as he caught his breath.

Castiel had mentioned once how he doesn’t sweat, but what you had just done to him sure as hell had him sweating, and you couldn’t wait to do it to him again later.


End file.
